


Why Not

by MxFuckenstein



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Empath, F/F, First Time, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Character, Porn, Porn With Plot, Questioning, Tribadism, Trills, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxFuckenstein/pseuds/MxFuckenstein
Summary: When Jadzia Dax visits the Enterprise, Deanna Troi is not excited to show her around because she can sense how horny Dax is for her. Perhaps her mind can change over a few reluctant drinks together.Yes, it ends in sex.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Deanna Troi, Jadzia Dax/Deanna Troi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Why Not

As soon they greeted one another, Troi wished she hadn’t been the one appointed to bestow Lieutenant Commander Dax with the classic Enterprise hospitality. She immediately sensed the science officer’s attraction to her. While it was flattering—and, truthfully, not uncommon among visitors to the ship—the wave of desire coming off Dax was unusually intense. Troi had to subtly clutch her dress skirt, suddenly self-conscious of the long slit running up her leg, to keep herself from getting overwhelmed.  
Dax immediately smiled and began chattering as though they were old shipmates. Troi nodded along, steeling herself to get through this awkward tour.

“I can’t thank you enough for showing me around the Enterprise, Counselor.”  
“But of course.” Troi projected a sweet smile, grateful that the Trill did not share her empathic powers. If they could, Dax would certainly know that the smile was as fabricated as the synthale in Ten Forward, the terminal point of their tour per Dax’s bizarre request.  
Dax fluidly slid into an empty table’s chair and swiveled her hips in it to face Deanna, who was still standing. She lowered her head into her hand and tilted her head up slightly to make eye contact with Troi. “Counselor, won’t you sit?”  
“I’m afraid I’m still on duty.” _Fortunately._  
“Well,” the Trill’s eyes gleamed, “As far as I heard, you were told to show me around the ship. And this _adorable_ bar--” her hand flourished-- “is part of the ship.” The Betazoid bit her lip, hesitating. Dax raised an eyebrow playfully. “So sit.”  
Troi surveyed the nearly empty bar nervously, maintaining her professional smile. Well, this was uncomfortable. “I would not like for someone to see me sitting down on duty.”  
Dax laughed toothily. “Oh heavens, a _counselor_ sitting down on duty? Heavens forbid! That would be like me sciencing on duty! You’re adorable, Deanna.” She shook her head, still chuckling.  
Troi bristled and dropped her veneer completely. “I wish you a pleasant visit, Lieutenant Commander Dax.” She formally pulled her shoulders back and lifted her nose into the air. She’d had quite enough. Spending her first day here in a bar, resorting to first names, insulting her profession. Not to mention the awkwardness of the waves of arousal that had been emanating from Dax since she first laid eyes on Troi.  
Dax caught her wrist as she turned to leave. “Counselor--” Troi jerked her wrist away huffily but gave the lecherous Trill a courteous glance over her shoulder. Dax stood to bestow Troi with a small contrite bow. “I apologize. Please, forgive me. We have a different level of etiquette on my station.”  
The counselor massaged her wrist as though Dax had hurt her, but if she was being honest, it was to try to rid herself of the tingly feeling that remained where the Trill had touched her. Deanna rocked backward. She truly did not want to stay, but Picard would be so disappointed if she abandoned a guest, and Will might even have a thing or two to say. She gazed up into Dax’s sympathetic eyes beneath her furrowed brow. She really was sorry, the regret so powerful that it mostly covered up the pulses of attraction.  
She capitulated, on one condition.  
Dax lifted her chin proudly and pulled out the Betazoid’s chair. “Affirmative, sir. Only proper Starfleet behavior here, Counselor Troi. Now, shall I get you a synthale?”  
Troi gave her a sharp look.  
“...once you are off duty, of course? When might that be?”  
Troi neither lied nor committed. It would not be long. They could just chat for the brief half-hour she was still on duty: about Dax’s official reason for the visit, about Starfleet policies, about commanders. About the commanders’ quirks. About the stark differences in behavior on their stations. Troi tried to imagine spending that many hours play-acting in a holodeck or playing dabo with her superiors. She tried to imagine Guinan openly and repeatedly committing heinous crimes with no moral payoff and few consequences from her Captain—it sounded like the little troll on Dax’s ship was fortunate to have such a tolerant commander in Sisko. Troi couldn’t help but grin as she felt Dax’s affection for Quark bubble up inside her. She was, of course, no fan of Ferengi; her few encounters with them had been far less than favorable. What sort of person might be able to see past their horrendous cultural norms and enjoy a game with them? Perhaps she had misread the science officer’s shallow interests.  
And oh, why not. Why not order a drink once duty passed and enjoy more rousing stories with Dax, who was a boisterous and entertaining storyteller. She bellowed when describing Worf cursing, chortled at her moony friend Bashir, and had the good sense to cut a story about Lwaxana short when she saw Troi’s face. Deanna felt her face broaden into wide, glittery smiles each time Dax opened her mouth. The Trill’s joy and lust for life were more intoxicating to Deanna than the synthale, so much that she started lowering her normal defenses that prevented her empathic abilities from overloading her. Instead, she swam in Jadzia’s warm, bubbly personality and laughed along with her.  
After some time—who knows how much—the bar slowly began to empty. Self-conscious, the women scooted their chairs closer to one another so they could speak in hushed tones without the entire Enterprise crew listening in on their conversation. But their glasses were empty, and Dax was starting to sigh. “I wish they had a decent raktajino here.” Troi knew she was being sincere and so sincerely confessed she’d never heard of one. Dax brightened considerably. “Oh, you have got to try one!” She paused only briefly before extending the invitation to try one in Dax’s quarters, as she could program a replicator in no time at all. In that moment, the Betazoid savored the Trill’s emotions as they enveloped her, the earnestness tinged with excitement and flavored with nerves. And the sparkle of mischief in her really quite beautiful eyes.

Deanna leaned back into the plush loveseat, watching Jadzia’s full lips gulp down a spiked raktajino and lick off the foam. Feeling emboldened by her own drink—a chocolate raktajino cocktail replicated for her by Jadzia, their fingers brushing as she handed off the cup—Deanna ventured into tender territory.  
“Tell me, what was it like to be with a woman?” She knew Jadzia’s heart had jumped into her throat not because she felt it, but because they were sitting close enough for her to feel the Trill’s muscles tighten beneath her Starfleet uniform and to see her mouth form an amused O.  
“Well,” she ventured, “I was a man. At the time. So, it’s different.”  
Deanna giggled. She hadn’t yet seen Jadzia become flustered. “Yes, that’s why I’m interested. What’s sex like, as a man?”  
Jadzia thought for a moment. “Well, to tell you the truth, I’ve been all sorts of people. If you’re interested in a man’s man...” She closed her eyes. “In Curzon’s memory, he just whites out. I enjoy the foreplay but crave the main course. And then it’s like my entire brain goes to my—you want to hear this?”  
Deanna shuddered, feeling a perverse enjoyment of Jadzia’s nerves and embarrassment. Her breath quickened, surprising her. She’s never had this happen with another woman before. “Of course. Go on.”  
“His entire brain goes to his cock, but our symbiont retained enough of Torias to find pleasure in seeing his partner feel the same, you know? Can’t say Curzon was like that before joining.”  
“Tell me about Torias, then.”  
Dax’s smile widened. “Torias was mostly turned on by his partner being turned on. Nothing made him hotter than seeing her lose it and writhe while cumming.” The waves of arousal coming off Jadzia were overwhelming. The embarrassment was still there, but not quite so strongly. Jadzia leaned in and looked up at Deanna, eyes wide, round cheeks shining with the anticipation of telling a good secret. “Honestly? Sometimes that was enough to make him cum, too.”  
Deanna’s head swam with synthale and so did Jadzia’s. She couldn’t stop asking questions. “Have you only ever been with women as men?” Uh-oh. Too obvious. She tried to reel it in. “I mean... how do your attractions work when you change over?”  
“I’m pansexual, Deanna. I fucked all manner of genders when I was a man, too.” She gulped her raktajino, clearly trying to steady her trembling hands. Her throat moved enticingly. Deanna wished beyond her wildest dreams for the ability to read the Trill’s mind, because the churn of emotions coming off her did not betray whether she wanted anything to happen. What Deanna could read was her own mind, which surprised her by hoping it would.  
“But no women as a woman?”  
“There were times...” she felt wistful, and a bit sad, “It just never worked out. Emony in particular craved women, but... different times.” Jadzia’s face twisted in an attempt to replace her pained face with a joking one. “How about you, Deanna? Any exploration?”  
“No. Never,” Deanna hesitated, setting her near-empty raktajino on the coffee table. “I thought I was straight.”  
“Until?” Jadzia leaned closer, setting hers down as well. Her anticipation was heavy, intoxicating. The Betazoid opened her mouth to answer and lost her chance, because Jadzia kissed her deeply. Quickly, quickly, Jadzia’s hands were entangled in Deanna’s dark curls and Deanna could hardly keep track of herself for being swept away in Jadzia’s hunger and longing. The wanting crashed over her and there was only the sensation of the other woman’s tongue meeting her own and those strong hands pulling her closer and closer.  
Before long, Jadzia had knocked Deanna onto her back on the couch, her knee pressing between Deanna’s legs. One hand stayed tangled in her hair while the other pulled the neckline of her dress aside so Jadzia could move her mouth over neck and shoulder and collarbone. Deanna couldn’t help but submit to the primal desire, unable to untangle her own emotions from Jadzia’s. Her hands encouraged the Trill’s increasingly intimate kisses, swinging down the arc of her thin dress’ neckline. Her tongue slipped under the neckline, and Deanna moaned.  
Jadzia groped at the dress, trying to pull the neckline down further over the shoulder, increasingly desperate, until a loud rip sounded. The women stared at each other in shock for a moment, until Deanna couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable cringe coming from the Trill. They laughed together, Dax’s face buried deep in Troi’s chest, until Jadzia got brave, seized both sides of the slit in Deanna’s dress, and tore the teal fabric all the way up. They hurriedly removed the ruined fabric, leaving the Betazoid in only her bra and pantyhose, and resumed kissing.  
Deanna pulled her face away with a pleased grin and gestured to Dax’s uniform. “What about you?”  
“Oh, I’m not so easy,” Jadzia said playfully. “You first.” She tugged Troi’s bra down just enough to let her lips and tongue dance over her dark nipples. Deanna’s back arched with pleasure, pressing her crotch against Jadzia’s knee. She eagerly picked up on the cue, grinding into her through the pantyhose. Troi was sure she could feel how wet she was even through the thick Starfleet uniform pants, because Jadzia’s arousal was building to unbearable levels. She sat up abruptly, which would have worried Troi except that her psionic abilities picked up nothing negative and Dax was smiling as mischievously as ever. Suddenly, she reached down, took a fistful of pantyhose in each hand, and tore them open as well.  
They embraced once more. Dax’s arm curled around Troi’s head to pull her into another kiss as her other hand pushed the flimsy panties aside. Deanna shuddered and moaned as two fingers entered her and moved in pleasurable circles, Jadzia’s palm pressing against her clit.  
The Trill hadn’t been kidding about her previous host. With every moan, every arch, Dax was experiencing nearly as much pleasure as Troi. As her hand pumped, the two reached a pulsing back-and-forth, one’s pleasure resonating with the other until Deann’s crested and she came, biting Jadzia’s lip to muffle her cries. Jadzia held Deanna tightly, pressing her fingers into her one more time and nearly cumming herself.  
After a moment of panting and shuddering, Troi nipped at Dax’s ear and told her what she wanted to do. She responded by the slight nervousness by begging the Trill to please, darling, please let me repay the favor. It was times like this that Deanna truly loved being half-Betazoid; she knew exactly what Dax wanted, and that was to feel just as wanted. Within minutes, Deanna had worked Jadzia out of her outer layer, down to a sexy iridescent leotard that still betrayed Dax’s hard nipples and wet cunt.  
Deanna stared in amazement at Dax leaning back in the loveseat, her incredible legs splayed open on the edge of the couch. Troi ran her hands down her sides, rife with cutouts to display the Trill’s spots and smooth skin. “I’ve never seen lingerie like this.”  
Jadzia laughed and shrugged. “It’s Trill,” she waggled her eyebrows, “Comfy for the symbiont.”  
“It’s fucking hot. How do I--”  
“There’s a clasp, if you look--”  
“Ah, found it.” Troi started to kiss and lick the Trill’s trail of spots, making detours at any little nook or cranny she might find pleasurable—the side of her breast, the crease of her hip.  
“Damn, Deanna, I honestly didn’t take you for such a horny little thing when we met.”  
Troi just grinned and licked the length of Dax’s sex, settling in to suck her clit. She lapped and swirled her tongue with confidence, latching onto any motion that sent Jadzia into waves of psionic pleasure. Not that she even needed her empathic powers too badly—the Trill was not shy about seizing Deanna by the hair and directing her exactly where she wanted her to go. Deanna lifted two fingers and began pumping them roughly in her cunt, sensing that Dax loved it rough. She wondered if all cunts tasted this sweet, or if it was a Trill thing, or if it was just Jadzia. Eating pussy was an incredible turn-on, and her ruined tights were already getting soaked again by the experience.  
It wasn’t long before she sensed Jadzia getting close, and she knew exactly how to send her over the edge. She looked up at Jadzia with huge eyes and moved her other hand down to her own sex, simultaneously fingering herself and Dax. It was obvious the moment that the Trill realized what was happening as their waves of satisfaction joined again, echoing in an intensifying back-and-forth until Jadzia came with a throaty cry, pressing Troi’s face into her cunt. Still lapping, Troi came as well, completely giving in to Jadzia’s blindingly intense pleasure. Her mind was blank, overflowing with rapture and lost in both orgasms.

Jadzia stroked Deanna’s hair and kissed her forehead, holding her on the plush loveseat. She giggled. “How are we going to get you out of here in ruined tights and a torn dress?”  
“Mmm, we’ll think of something. In the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first dirty fanfic, so I went a little vanilla for my taste. I already have some ideas to kink things up a little, so... stay tuned? Anyway, feedback welcome, and thanks again!


End file.
